


Stressed

by 9LWrites



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apologies, Breaking Up & Making Up, David just wants to help, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Follow The Leader Fucked Me Up, It is pretty cute, M/M, Max is a Little Shit (Camp Camp), Max is stubborn, Multi, Polyamory, Stress Relief, Therapy, gotta admit, he knows Max too well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Max is in therapy. He doesn't want to talk about what's really bothering him. He does
Relationships: Max/Edward Pikeman/ Sasha
Kudos: 12





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sasha/Max/Pikeman  
> Age: Max/Sasha: 16 Pikeman:17  
> Prompt: stressed af (also therapist David)  
> Requested By: me.. I'm the only one who wants this

Max tapped his foot impatiently against the floor as he checked his phone again. 6:13 pm.. Two minutes. Slowly he pushed some of his hair back, taking in a deep breath. He always walked to therapy and today he had gotten there early. As much as he enjoyed his therapist, he hated the waiting room. He always felt like he was being stared at by judgmental parents.

"Max" Gwen's timing was perfect as always, words snapping Max out of his thoughts before he got to deep into it. He quickly made his way to the front desk, offering a crooked smile to the receptionist. She smiled back tiredly, pushing a clip board towards the teen. Max quickly signed his name and the current time before pushing it a bit.

"Alright kiddo, head on back" she mumbled, taking the clip board and pressing a small button to unlock the door. Max nodded, already half way through the door and heading down the hall. Once he reached the 4th room down he walked right in, slamming himself on the small sofa in the room.

"Hey David" he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. Apparently that was all it took for the writing to begin, as all he heard was Davids pen scribbling against his note pad. He groaned under his breath at the fact it happened so fast. David had been his therapist long enough to read his tone. 

"You sound stressed. What happened today?" Max frowned at the question, finally sitting up properly and looking at David. David was staring at him expectantly, though his face was covered with concerned. 

"Normal stuff" he lied, shrugging a bit. He had been so anxious to finally get to talk to David about everything, but now that it was happening he wasn't sure. Really he didn't even want to think about it.

"Lacy is always late on cues and she will throw a bitch fit if I keep her out of the routine we are working on" he continued. Because sure, it wasn't the biggest stresser in his life right now but it was still there and it didn't help. 

"Didn't you have to keep her out of the last one?" David asked curiously, continuing to write. Max sighed nodded, because he had actually kept her out of the last 3. It took a lot of courage for him to join dance club and now that he was running it he wanted to do what was best. Especially since it was the second club he was running. 

"Yeah. And I can't kick her out. Our school doesn't care about skill, they care about not getting complaints from parents who's untalented brats didn't make the cut" he grumbled. He rolled his eyes at his own words before starting again.

"And at least that can be fixed by cutting her out. Im having the opposite problem with debate. Evan has missed the last 5 practises because of his new girlfriend. And he's one of the best on the team" he ranted, pulling a bit at some of his curls. He continued his long complaint, actually spanning over the first 35 minutes of his 45 minute session. Once he finally stopped for breath David interjected.

"You've had a lot to say today Max. Are you sure you aren't avoiding anything bigger?" He asked, staring knowingly at him. Max looked back into the mans eyes blankly before huffing and bit. 

"Edward and Sasha got into a fight yesterday," he started, making David smiled a bit. "And not like one of our normal spats. Like they are so mad at each other." He continued, rubbing his hand over his face as he remembered what had happened. His voice cracked a little during the last sentence. David frowned at the teenager, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Max. That must be really hard for you" he replied sympathetically. He was still writing down what Max had said but it was easy to see he cared. 

"It is. I like them both so much and I just don't want either of them to be done with this and I don't wanna take sides. I just want them to talk to each other" his voice was shaking and his bottom lip quivered. It was taking ever bit of strength he had not to cry. 

"Do you know what happened?" David asked curiously, tilting his head. Max's nose scrunched up a bit as he pulled his knees up against his chest.

"Not really. I wasn't there and they are both telling me two different stories. To be honest, I got stressed and kind of ducked out while they were both telling me" he explained, guilt dripping from his words. David nodded a bit, suddenly stopping and pointing his pen towards Max. 

"Why don't you text them now and I can help you" he suggested. Max slowly pulled out his phone and entered his password, reluctantly opening the group chat he and his partners had.

"First just type what you want and read it to me before you send it" he instructed, watching Max's face carefully as he began to type. It didn't take him too long before he was muttering the short text to David.

"This is stupid. Lets talk" he grumbled, staring blankly at his phone. David chuckled a bit, making Max glance up at him.

"Well it's very Max. But try to think about how they feel. Clearly if they're as mad as you say its important to them. You shouldn't call it stupid" he corrected the boy. Max sighed. 

"I want you guys to talk and get over this" he tried, watching David's face for any sign of approval. There was none to be found.

"Ok Max. That makes it sound like you're annoyed by this problem and not like you care about them. Try telling them that you care and want them to be happy" Max only rolled his eyes, biting his bottom lip and retyping again. He was silent for a moment as he re read his new message a 4th and 5th time.

"I love you both and... and I know you love each other. Nothing is worth losing what we have and I really just want us all to talk about it." He pushed the words out, hiding his face as he sadly spoke. 

"Send it" David encouraged, smiling wide at the boy. He did.

.  
.  
.

The process was quick. Sign Gwen's paper, walk into Davids room and sit down. 

"You're looking chipper Max! Im assuming all went well" Davids cheery voice assaulted Max's ears the moment he flopped onto the small sofa. 

"Yeah. Yeah it did"

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of a dadvid take I decided to have David as a rocking therapist because he reminds me a lot of my therapist.


End file.
